Black Sunshine
by vampiricANGELxo
Summary: Jacob is determined not to let Edward keep Bella forever. A family of werewolves move to Alaska, in hope of tracking down the Cullens. They're not the only ones... What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for suggestive themes, mild language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

**SEAN'S POV**

I gazed upward, into the dark night sky. It was the middle of the night, my favorite time. Quiet time. The clouds covered the entire expanse of it completely, a dark blanket hovering hundreds of feet in the air. Except for the moon. A bright, shining sun in the blackness of this world. It cast an eerie glow over the ground, and the large mansion just a few yards behind me. In the Californian suburbs. I hated that house, but had to live there anyway. Too brightly decorated, expensive, and elegant. Nothing in the place seemed real, everything fake. We've been slaves to that horrid house, or as close to slaves as you can get, my sister and I. Since we were five, we've been forced to work until our hands and feet were sore and covered in blisters every day. Sometimes Master, as we were taught to call him, beat us whenever we slacked off, if even a little bit. That kind of thing was-and still is-illegal, though that's what we've been put through all this time.

My sister and I were abandoned as babies and left on the doorstep of a foster home, with about fifteen or twenty other children. The couple that ran the place were poor, and desperate for money to feed all of us. So, when a rich man showed up offering to take two of us off their hands, and donate a large amount of money, they-of course-didn't refuse. So we ended up stuck there.

The only joy I got out of that life came from my sister, and our neighbors. Emmy has always joked about our situation to make us feel better. She was quite strange, honestly. Always getting into trouble with Master. I loved her very much, but I'd never admit it to her face. I've got to be manly, right?

Emmy. She was dying. Bio-terrorists had unleashed the variola virus, the one that causes smallpox unto America. Once strong, now a weak and suffering country. People all over were dying from the disease. It was a thing only thought of in of nightmares before. And soon, Emmy would be gone too. My only reason for putting up with the Master. Someone had to do something about it. My thoughts grew angry. _My sister can't die. It's wrong. She's only fifteen, for crying out loud! What kind of a world is this? She's supposed to get married, have children, and die old asleep in her bed. Not like this. Not now._

A smooth, kind voice rang behind me. "Sean, what could you possibly be doing out here this late at night?" It was Carlisle. One of our next door neighbors. There was a faint hint of humor in his voice. He's always looking out for me, for some odd reason. I turned around, to be struck again by his perfection. He had very pale, marble skin, with bright gold eyes and light blond hair. He looked like a movie star, actually, better than a movie star. I've always been jealous of him. Not that I'd ever dare to say anything about it.

"I could ask the same thing about you, Carlisle," I replied. He chuckled, a soft, happy sound. "Ah, well, I love being out here at night. It's beautiful, isn't it?" He sat down, ten feet away from me, and I sighed. Who am I to know beauty? The kind that radiates from a person, inside and out. Sure, the Cullens look like Greek gods and goddesses brought to Earth. But there's more to it than that. Right?

He started again. "Your sister, Emily, I believe?"

I groaned. "No, _Emmy._ What about her?"

He smiled. "Well, according to how long she's been sick...My daughter, Alice has been looking after her, and-"

I scowled. "_Alice?_ Why can't you just leave my sister alone?"

He started again, still politely. "She needs looking after. By a doctor. Are you a doctor, by any chance, young man?"

I groaned again.

"This may be hard..._Very_ hard...Though it seems she could very soon die from this disease. Is it not?" He paused."Ah, well. I've seen how attached you are to her. If she were to pass on, I'm certain you would try, also. And I know of a way you could save her from her death. Though now...It seems completely necessary. Even though, it...Might be worse than death."

I looked up, after avoiding eye contact for a long time. "...Really?"

My train of thought was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps. "May I join you?" The voice was smooth, sincere and polite. Carlisle nodded to his adopted son, "of course, Edward." Edward was, in every way imaginable, perfect. He had bronze, spiky hair, golden eyes, and very pale skin, just like Carlisle. He was kind, strong and reserved. I quite honestly have often dreamed of being just like him one day. He had a beautiful, fully devoted girlfriend, a supporting, loving family...everything I've always desired. Though I'll never admit to my jealousy.

The three of us hadn't been sitting together any longer than fifteen minutes by the time I'd decided to leave. "I think I'll turn in for the night," I said, yawning. "All right, well good night, Sean," Edward replied in that smooth tone of his.

I walked up to the door of the mansion, pondering on what good the future could possibly hold for my sister and I.


	2. Chapter 2

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_This chapter was probably one of the most fun to write. _

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise._

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

**EMMY'S POV**

_I hate this place. I hate it. I'm supposed to lay here in this stupid freaking basement just because I have the stupid freaking smallpox._

I was lying on a makeshift bed in the dusty cellar of a basement my brother and I lived in. The place was shabby and worn down, I suspect Master's never even set foot down there once. Though there were shelves, and tons of them, filled with old books. I absolutely love reading. You'd often find me up late, reading by the faint glow of light that shone through the crack underneath the door from upstairs. Though there was hardly anything even halfway interesting. Everything down here was about learning to read, there were a ton of baby books. Except for an isolated stack of _extremely_ old-looking paperback copies of the Harry Potter series, which I had read through at least a hundred times. Along with those was a humongous book with collections from Edgar Allan Poe.

Sometimes it feels like my life came straight out of one of those fantasy books. I mean, come on. I'm a fifteen year old girl with the smallpox, locked in a basement filled with musty old books. Not to mention, it's the 21st century. What's up with that? I'm half expecting some guy in shining armor to ride to this horrid place and save me.

Or maybe it'll be like one of Poe's short stories. Maybe I'll go insane, kill about a hundred people, and die.

Or maybe...I'll get a rather late letter, stating that I'm to attend Hogwarts!

Either way, I'd be much better off than how I am now.

At least I've got my brother, though. Without him here, I'd have killed myself by now.

I glanced around the room for about the thousandth time since I've been told to stay down here.

Let's enjoy the scenery. Hmm...Books. Books. More books. Ooh, a door! Books. And...Some more books.

The basement and upstairs are like two completely different worlds, now that I think about it. Everything down here had at least ten layers of dust on it. And everything up there was clean, as shiny as possible. Nothing to read up there, either. Besides maybe in his daughter's bedroom. Master made sure we kept it that way, too. How odd is that?

The upstairs door cracked open, almost cautiously, as I watched with wary eyes. A silhouette cast against the light revealed a boy, or a man, running down the stairs, into the darkness that was the basement.

"Hey, Emmy!" It was Sean. My little brother. Well, not really. He's actually older than me. I just call him that because he's so much shorter than me.

"Sean, you scared the crap out of me!" I said, chills racing down my spine. I was completely uncomfortable, even though I was lying down. The disease had gotten to its high point. I was hideous. Covered in huge pus-filled, pimple-looking things. They covered my entire body now. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. My body ached, and it was even a bit hard to breathe. I sure hope my brother doesn't catch it from me. I'm not sure I'd be able to live with myself.

"You wouldn't believe it! Our neighbors, the ones who live next door? There's something extremely fishy about them, I can just feel it. They seem too good to be true, to say the least. Carlisle, the father, he's a doctor, and he said..." He paused. "Hey, Emmy...Is that what I think it is?" Sean asked, a nervous, yet steady tone in his voice. Too steady. I answered a confused, "Is _what_ what you think it is?"

And then I saw what he was talking about.

The pimples were beginning to bleed. Every one of them. I could hardly make out the crimson red color in the dark. It looked as if a black liquid were gushing out of me, not human blood. What the hell? "Sean...what's happening to me?" His frightened reply came out as a whisper, "I...I don't know."

I glanced over at the stack of books. Edgar Allan Poe was gone. It was just there a second ago...Right?

I tried to scream, but I was restrained as the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. So it was blood. At least I know that much. Sean was bawling silently now, unsure of what to do. I felt the blood run out of my mouth, flowing very quickly. I desperately gasped for air, and was suddenly aware of nothing around me, but the blood. I started choking, gasping for air still, and then Sean screamed.

Everything went black.

**CASSIE'S POV**

It was the middle of the night. Midnight exactly.

I sat at my desk, reading Edgar Allan Poe. It took forever just to wipe all the dust off the cover. I thought that Emmy chick read this book all the time. Well, apparently not.

I looked at the title on the next page. _The Tell-Tale Heart. _Ooh, that's one of my favorites. A murderer tells the story of how he destroys and hid the body of an old man...Then turned himself in to the cops.

Funny the way some things turn out, don't you think?

If father were to walk into this room right now, just think of what would happen. He'd get mad. Hit me across the face, rather foolishly. The impact would break his hand. I would sit and look up at him innocently, and he'd storm out of the room.

Just like last time. And the time before that. And, the time before that. Will he ever learn? No normal person could ever harm me.

I pretended to love him, just so he would let me stay here. I pretended to be his daughter, too.

Hell, I'm not even _human._

I'd just turned off my reading light and settled into bed to fake-sleep the night away, when I heard the screams.

Emmy.

The orphan girl was dying. The one I was supposed to protect by staying here.

Why now?

I have to get out of here...

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_All the characters you see here that aren't from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

**SEAN'S POV**

I finally stopped screaming and crying over Emmy's corpse after a few minutes. I wasn't sure of what to do, and was convinced Master wouldn't come down here to check on us. Why should he? Then I made a split-second decision.

Putting Emmy's blanket back over her to cover her body, I crept up the stairs silently and slipped out into the large, spacey living room. All the lights were turned out. I glanced over at the door. It was locked. I started at the feel of a cold hand on my shoulder, and then one over my mouth. I tried to say something, then saw who it was.

"Shut up, Sean," Cassie whispered. "I know what's happened. And I'm sorry I was too late. Come outside and I'll explain."

Cassie was Master's other "adopted" daughter. She was just like us, but treated _completely_ different than we were. As if we were the slaves, and she were a freaking _princess._

I was silent and I followed her, because honestly, there wasn't anything else I could do. She unlocked the door, opened it, and as soon as it was closed, I shoved her away from me. For some reason, I don't like coming in close contact with people. Especially people that feel like an ice cube in human form. Maybe it was because Emmy used to hug me all the time. It was a reflex. Emmy...

The realization struck me again, fast and hard. My sister was dead. She'd never come back. And there's nothing I could do about it.

Another hot, burning tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I wiped it away furiously. I told myself she was better off now, away from this horrid place. I told myself I was just sorry that she'd gone that way, that's all. Really, it should have been quick and painless. But it was anything but that.

I turned around, realizing that Cassie was still standing there, staring at the cloudy night sky. Just like I was, about half an hour ago. Was it really that short of a time? The concept of that was hard to grasp.

Cassie broke the uneasy silence-though uneasy is barely the right word.

"Sean? Let's go to Carlisle's."

Wait a minute...

"How do you know Carlisle? What the hell's been going on around here lately?! How come no one's been telling me about all this crap?" Though I was trying to prevent it, the pain seeped through into my voice.

As I was looking up at Cassie, I noticed for the first time, that she had the same kind of radiance about her as the Cullen family. But how...?

Cassie smiled at me, though the smile was grim. "You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

I was dumbfounded, and, before you know it, at the front doorstep of the Cullens' mansion.

Cassie knocked quickly, five times, then one more detached knock. The door opened abruptly, then shut behind us. Esme was the one who answered it, and somehow as I walked inside, I felt relaxed. Her otherworldly beauty threw me off completely. She had a warm smile, and curly brown hair. Her eyes were a golden liquid, and skin like new fallen snow. Only whiter.

Carlisle was by her side, just as beautiful and perfect as his wife. "Come in, please," he said. Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder, which was as cold as ice. I cringed away from her, then stepped further inside. There were six other, equally breathtaking creatures in the room.

The one closest to me raised her hand in welcome, and pointed to an empty chair beside her. She was elf-like and frail-looking, with short, spiky black hair. She had the same eyes and skin tone as everyone else in the room, except me. Alice. The one who had 'checked on' Emmy.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, put an arm around her shoulder as she smiled at me reassuringly. He gave me a polite smile, then turned away. He had blond hair, sort of like mine, only lighter. He also had very pale skin and golden eyes. You'd think I'd be used to them by then, but I wasn't.

I took the chair next to Alice after a few moments' hesitation. Why did Cassie bring me here? Sure, I'd rather be anywhere than in that cold...dark, basement...But why here? Why now? I had so many questions that needed answering.

"Sean?" Carlisle addressed me, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "We can't save your sister...That's her decision to make...But if you'd like, we can still save you."


	4. Chapter 4

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people, including myself, like in this chapter._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**LINDSEY'S POV**

Ugh. I was just starting to get used to high school, and then my aunt had this brilliant idea to move the family to freaking _Alaska._ I'm only sixteen. How am I supposed to handle such a big change? Ah, well. I'll get used to it. Maybe.

We're supposed to be 'hunting down' the Cullen family. The entire La Push population has been for about two years now, all over the continent, too, with no such luck. Though what they're planning to do with the Cullens once they've found them is completely beyond me.

My family decided to target a place that has already dealt and survived through the worst of the smallpox epidemic. Not that it matters. My kind are immune to most diseases. Lucky us, huh?

Well, I bet if we were in an infected place, the people would become suspicious of us. They might, eventually, find something out. And that would be the end of our lives as free human beings.

But to me, one of the worst parts of all of it was that we had to travel there. In a minivan. We even had to _sleep_ in the minivan, because we couldn't afford to stay in a hotel every night.

There was a grand total of eight people, including my so-called brothers, my aunt and myself. Thankfully, us women got to sit in the front. I was tapping my feet to the rhythm of the music on full blast into my ears, trying to tune the boys out.

_"Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally  
If we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this-"_

I felt a hand reach up and yank the headphone out of my ear. I turned around and yelled, a demonic look on my face. Jake was looking up at me, trying to hold back a smile. Kris was laughing in the backseat, fully enjoying the show. John hit him upside the head and went back to staring out the window beside him at the moon. Pretty ironic, huh? A werewolf. Staring at the moon. Ha! I could laugh right now, if I weren't so annoyed.

"Thank you, John," I said, cheerfully. I glanced over at Zac and Patrick, singing yet another of their made-up, non-rhyming songs and grinning at each other. Ekow was reading his favorite book, he and John the most sane of us all. Jake was still trying not to smile. I took him by surprise and slapped him across the face, then turned around.

Aunt Gigi didn't say a word the entire time, but you could tell she was grinning at us.

I took a look outside my car window and turned my music back on. The sky was beautiful. Pitch black, with a few tiny patches of light dotting around the full moon. No wonder John was so captivated by it.

And everything, as far as the eye could see, was covered in snow. It was winter, after all. The trees were rushing by, at full speed. How fast was she going, anyway?

I turned the song up as Zac and Patrick started singing louder, and started spacing off. The lyrics were going on and on in a romantic, dream-like state. Why do I listen to this stuff, anyway? It's not like I'm in love or something. Though I do wish I had someone like that. Every guy I know is either a jerk, completely boring, or is _supposed_ to be related to me in some way. I'm not even sure I'd be allowed to date anyone, even if I wanted to. Just my luck. Hey, maybe I'll meet someone in Alaska. How romantic. We can freeze our little Eskimo butts off together! Lovely. Nah, no one would stay with me once they've discovered the truth, about my family and I. No one could really ever love me. I'm a freak of nature.

Right?

**XXX**

The Next Morning...

I woke up, drowsy from the long ride. The minivan was parked in front of a slightly small house, covered in snow. Just like everything else on the drive up, yet less beautiful. I assumed it belonged to us now. Everyone had already gone inside. I stretched and yawned, realizing for the first time the tons of blankets piled on top of me. I smiled, and sniffed them. Mm...They were smothered in John's comforting scent. Were these his?

It was a very sweet thing to do, even though I didn't need them. I'm virtually immune to the cold.

I gathered the blankets around me and got out to open up the trunk of the minivan. Huh? My stuff was gone. Now a bit ticked off and in wolf form, I stalked over to open the door of the house. Luckily, it was unlocked. I opened it slowly, careful not to wake anyone.

I checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall by the door. 7:15.

That's definitely _way_ too early to be up.

Something bright and large bolted past me, and I screamed. "JAKE!"

What's he doing up already?!

_Chill out, Lindz. You'd better hurry up, or you'll be late to school._

And with that, he darted off. A blood-red canine disappearing

I shut the door behind him, and noticed my bag was sitting within a foot of where I was standing. I took it upstairs, and picked out some clothes to change into behind the school.

Putting on my black eyeliner hurriedly, I raced out the door and followed Jake's paw prints to my new school.

With the humans. And possibly vampires.

It's not that I have anything against them, but...How the heck is this supposed to work?


	5. Chapter 5

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**SEAN'S POV**

Edward, Bella, Emmy, Cassie and I rode together in Edward's car. Edward and Bella were holding hands and smiling, exhilarated looks on their faces. Emmy and Cassie were sitting on either side of me in the back, staring out the windows. "Where are we going, guys?" I asked, confused. They didn't utter a word, but the question was answered for itself. We pulled up to the parking lot of a large building with three levels. It looked clean and well looked after, despite being entirely covered in snow. And behind it was a beautiful landscape of mountains. Covered in snow also, of course. How convenient.

I read the bold letters at the front of the building. **Eagle River High School.**

"Edward, wait...You're taking us to _school?_" I asked, still confused. "My sister and I...We've never been to school before! And besides, do our kind really _need_ to go to school?"

"Actually, no, not really, but I wouldn't want you to miss out on your education, now would I?" As he answered, he smiled that blinding smile of his at me. Though, the beauty of that smile was beginning to fade away. I, too, was beautiful then. Its effect was finally wearing off, if only slowly.

Then he put on his serious-face. "Sean, you have to be careful. Make sure you, Cassie and Emmy are put in all the same classes, in case you lose control again. They're strong enough to be able to stop you. But I ask that you try _not_ to blow our cover. Again. All right?"

"Yeah, Edward. Okay." I gave a groan, and stepped out of the car. I hate when he reads my thoughts.

**XXX**

As we entered the building, the school secretary beckoned to us and we walked over.

"You three are sixteen, right?" the old woman asked. She winked at me, leaning over the counter. I replied in a sweet tone, "Yes, miss, and if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to be put in the same class together."

"It'll be difficult, but...Okay! No problem, sweetie!" She croaked. She sat down at her computer, typing furiously, and then smiled at me again. She had on perfume it was strong enough to make you choke. And, she was wearing more jewelry than anyone should in an entire lifetime. Emmy and Cassie made restrained gagging noises behind me.

The woman pulled three papers out of the printer beside her. "Here are your schedules, now run along! Your classroom is just down the hall, the last door on your left. First period started fifteen minutes ago. Good luck, dears!" I noticed for the first time a huge chunk of something green stuck between her front two teeth. I gave her a sort of half smile and looked away before she could see the expression on my face.

The three of us walked down the hallway before bursting out in laughter. "Haha! Miss? _Someone's_ a suck up!" Emmy said, mid-laughter.

I grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, hilarious, Emmy."

"Oh, here! Room 115. Literature," I said, reading off the schedules and the number on the door. "Yep. Let's go," said Emmy and Cassie, at the exact same time, mock enthusiasm in their voices.

Cassie opened the door, and we followed behind her silently.

Everyone's eyes were focused on Cassie and I. Except for the black-haired boy in the back, and the girl sitting next to him. She was intently reading a book, while the boy was dangerously close to falling out of his chair. He was staring at Emmy, possibly daydreaming. Where's Edward when you need him? No one can look at my sister like that. Pervert...

"More new students? Sean and Emmy Cattivo, and Cassie Cook is it? Well, come in." The teacher was young, in her twenties. She had curly red hair, down to her shoulders. She wore a black business suit, barely long enough to withstand the eyes of teenage guys with raging hormones. Black-rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose, and was smiling at me strangely. "I'm Ms. Adams. Please take a seat, you three. Believe it or not, two other new students just arrived here today, also. That's Lindsey over there with the book, and Jake is the one about to be sent to the principal's office."

I glanced around the classroom quickly. There were only three open seats left. One was in the very front. Another one was next to the girl reading a book, and another in front of the black-haired boy. I hurried over to the one in front of the black-haired boy. Emmy sat next to the girl, and Cassie reluctantly sat up front, after giving me a dangerously threatening look.

Emmy was being her usual crazy self. "So, what's your name?" She was talking to the girl.

"Lindsey," replied the girl, her voice a bit apprehensive. There was something about her...

"And you're Emmy, right?"

"Right. What are you reading, Lindz?"

Lindsey laughed. "Harry Potter, actually. The fourth one. And for about, say...The millionth time. It's my favorite in the series." Emmy gasped, "Oh, really? I love Harry Potter! You should see my books at home. They look like they've gone through World War II!"

She laughed again. I noticed for the first time the girl's appearance. She had long, curly dark blond hair, and bright blue eyes circled with dark makeup. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a red, lacy tank top underneath. Also dark jeans, and black and white shoes that resembled a ballet dancer's, only checkered. She looked amazing, really...Unlike anyone I'd met before.

The black-haired boy suddenly grabbed the book from Lindsey's desk, and started reading it out loud. "Jake, stop!" she whispered angrily, "You're so immature!" Jake stuck his tongue out at her, then went back to reading. Lindsey had a frustrated look on her face as Emmy asked, "Who's that?" She replied, while still grabbing for the book, "My brother. Jake, this is Emmy. And Emmy, this is Jake. Just one of my annoying brothers."

Emmy and Jake smiled at each other. Anyone could see where this was going. They began flirting with each other, to the point that no one could stop them. Lindsey pulled her book out of Jake's grip without difficulty then, and went back to reading.

Wait a minute...If these two are humans, then...Why am I not having any difficulty being around them? Edward warned me about the difficulty of resisting bloodlust. Why is it not getting to me now?

Then I noticed the smell, coming from Lindsey and Jake's direction. It was a mixture of forest, like evergreen trees and such, with vanilla. The forest smell was revolting, but the vanilla inviting. What was it Edward had warned us about?

Just then, a short, brunette-haired girl in front of me turned around and said, "This is for you." She handed me a note, folded over many times. I opened it carefully, because the teacher was still talking. It read:

_Sean. There are werewolves near. Please be careful. Cassie_

All right. No big deal. It's not like my sister's flirting with one of my mortal enemies. Or that I thought that one of them looked "amazing."

Edward is going to kill me.

Ms. Adams stood up at the front of the room again, and began talking. "Now, class. Everyone be quiet, please. Take out your books and turn to page 455..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._**

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_And by the way, the name Dyelan, it's like Dylan, only the first part is pronounced "die."_

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**ERIKA'S POV**

Wow. Five new kids here in Alaska, all in the same class and on the same day.  
I sat up front, as usual, though my boyfriend, Dyelan was home "sick" again, which means he's skipped and stayed home, as usual. We've been the most popular kids here at Eagle River High, ever since we started our freshman year. Everyone's jealous of us, and practically worships us. We've been voted prom king and queen every year. I mean, come on. What's not to love?

I've got platinum blond hair, and am...not exactly lacking in the chest and butt areas. Exactly what I don't want to be. Guys _never_ leave me alone.

I've been told by many that I am the most beautiful...and bitchy girl they've ever met. Ah, well. Who cares? It's not like I'll let people in on what I'm really like, anyway. I'd take reading over partying any day, and spending time with Dyelan  
rather than going to the movies with twenty different friends. My guilty pleasures are My Chemical Romance and Rage Against the Machine...But everyone who knows me thinks I'd pick Justin Timberlake over them. I'd rather be dressed up in black and red than this preppy pink crap. But oh well. I've gotta keep my reputation, correct?

Well, two years later, and nothing's changed.

Except for the new kids. Were there any more of them?

The brunette girl, Cassie, I think, actually sat by me. No one but my own boyfriend has the guts to do that, and that's his chair, even it he's not there to occupy it. So, I decided to strike up a conversation with her. Someone's got to lay down the law.

I smiled over at her, and she gave me a dirty look. She was beautiful. She wore clothes from the same place I shop at, but they still seemed darker. I found myself wanting to look like her. Pure white skin, and golden eyes. She looked like an old Greek statue come to life. For some reason, my instincts were telling me to run away. How strange...

I ignored it, and tried again. "Cassie, is it? Well, where did you move here from?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "California."

Wow. Why would someone move from California to here? I've always wanted to go there, but my mom refused to take me.

_...Am I seriously jealous of this chick?_

"Then why don't you go back, hmm?" I gave her a tight, sarcastic smile and pretended to be working on my assignment.

When I dared to make eye contact again, she was glaring at me the way a carnivorous bird might look at its prey. Her eyes had gone pitch black.

I gasped and wondered aloud, "What the f-" and was cut off by the sound of the bell. Class was over.

Thank God.

I ran out of the room to my locker and got my things together for the next class.

**XXX**

After school was over, I ran to my car. I sat in the front seat and texted Dyelan.

_God, that chick is a freak. She looked like she was about to eat me! Anyway, I'm coming to see you, alright? Bye, hon! Love, Erika_


	7. Chapter 7

**_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._**

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

******BELLA'S POV**"Finally. My very first day of college is over," I smiled, looking over at Edward. He smiled back, squeezing my hand, "Yes it is, and I'm proud of you, Bells. Glad we've got you back in school again." He reached over and kissed the top of my head effortlessly while pulling the car up to the new Cullen mansion. He put it on park, then got out and moved around the car to open my door. "Thanks, Edward."

We headed inside and Edward picked me up in his arms to take me upstairs. I looked up at him, my husband smirking at me with that little half-smile of his that he knows I love. This has become ritual by now.

He set me down on the bed and took me tighter in his arms. I snuggled up against his perfect chest, no longer cold to me. He began kissing my neck when someone knocked on the door.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have something rather important to tell you." It was Sean's voice. Edward ran to open the door, setting me down gently, revealing Sean with his sister beside him, along with Cassie just down the hall.

I spoke up, more than a bit frustrated at their interruption. "Oh? Well, what is it? This had better be pretty important."

"Trust me, Bella, it is, otherwise we would definitely not be up here," said Sean, with a grimace.

I watched Edward as the expression on his face turned to anger. I got up and crossed the room to put my arm around him. He'd been reading their thoughts again.

He looked down at me, his expression deeply pained as I stroked his cheek.

"Werewolves."

******XXX**"In Alaska? How did they find us here? I thought we were trying to get away from all of that." I clung to Edward tighter, remembering my own past with werewolves. One in particular. Jacob...No. Don't you dare think of him now. That was an entire three years ago!

But the pain of even saying his name struck me like a hurricane. I found my heart starting to beat out of nowhere, and very quickly. Edward noticed my distress and held me closer to him. His face suddenly became composed again as it usually was when there are more than just us in the same room.

His voice was dangerous, quiet and smooth. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to send Jasper, Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme up, and tell them about our situation before you do so. Could you please, next time you have to tell me something like this, get me alone? I'd hate to put Bella here through any more pain than she already is. Thank you."

With that, the three of them left and Edward and I were alone again.

He brought me back over to the bed and laid down, pressing me to his body again. He stroked my hair gently, whispering in my ear.

"It's all right, honey. I'll find out what they want and then send them away. I won't let them get to you, I won't let anyone get to you. Ever. Bella, sweetie, I love you so much. Don't worry, I'm here..."

He went on like that, until I got my breathing back to normal. I held onto him, realizing something.

I started timidly, "Edward? Do you think that maybe...They would have news of Jacob? I'd like to know that he was all right...Well, if it's okay with you, of course." I gave him a hopeful smile, knowing how much it would hurt him to deny me of this, and also to allow me.

He held onto me even tighter, and sort of ruffled my hair a bit. "You want to talk to the werewolves? Fine by me, I guess, but I'm going to be right there beside you the whole time. Who knows what he'd do if he found out you've..."

I smiled up at him, and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Then I noticed the rest of the family, waiting in the hall by the door. "Come in guys, it's all right."

Edward moved over to our big, black sofa and sat me up on his lap as everyone walked in. His arms were still wrapped around me. I cuddled closer to him.

Carlisle spoke up, "So, what are we planning to do? Any ideas, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Bella and I are going to meet with them."

•••••


	8. Chapter 8

___All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_The lyrics in this chapter are by **Panic! At the Disco.** Not me!_

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**_AUDREY'S POV_**__

"Katie, what do you want to drink?" I was leaning into the refrigerator, trying to find something that looked edible for dinner. Everything was either molded over or way too healthy for a sleepover. My parents had gone out and agreed that Katie could stay over.

She yelled from my bedroom, "Whatever you're having! Just hurry up!"

I grabbed two Diet Cokes from the bottom shelf and sprinted back to the living room. 

Katie was sitting on the couch, listening to the radio intently. She frantically motioned for me to sit beside her. "Here you-" I tried offering her the Coke, but she grabbed it and cut me off. "Audrey, listen! It's our song!"

I half-squealed and jumped up, turning up the volume up all the way. Katie and I danced around the room and sang along, doing exaggerated dance moves.

The music was contagious, a techno-like beat that no one could ignore. And the singer had a very distinguished voice, blending in with the rest of the band perfectly.

"_...Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Don't you move  
Don't you move  
Strike up the band!"_

We finished with a very dramatic pose, then sat back down on the couch, and laughed till our sides hurt. Katie reached over and turned the radio down.

I looked over at her, "Hey, what did you think of those new kids today?"

She smiled and said, "They were, er..._pale._ And plus, it's a relief to know there's finally someone who will stand up to Erika."

I laughed, and nodded my head. "It's about time she was shown up. I was getting tired of her controlling everything, anyway. It'll be fun to watch the competition."

Katie popped open the can of Diet Coke and took a sip. "Anything to eat?"

I sighed, and walked back into the kitchen.

**XXX**

Later that night...

**KATIE'S POV**

I was still listening to Panic! At the Disco on my iPod when Audrey rolled over to face me. "Katie, what time is it?"

_I checked the alarm clock next to me on the nightstand, the numbers displayed in bright red colors. "Five-thirty in the morning."_

Audrey grimaced, "So, um...why aren't your parents home yet?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes they do that. Stay overnight in a hotel or something. One time, they stayed the entire weekend over there, without bothering to call. Kinda makes you wonder what they're up to."

Audrey's face twisted as she smirked, "Hmm..."

I threw a pillow at her, screaming, "Ew, not like that!"

She grinned, "Pervert."

I settled with giving her The Look.

She started again, "So, I hear you've got a boyfriend now. What's he like? Hmm?"

All I could do was sit there and smile innocently. You know, now that you think of it...

Where _are_ my parents, anyway? I pulled out my cell phone from my jeans pocket and started punching the numbers in. Maybe they'll answer.

Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I don't own _**Eragon,**_ either._

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_And now, I believe I'll wait to update again until I've at least got five or ten reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**EKOW'S POV**

I was in the living room, reading a book when the doorbell rang. More importantly, the book was Eragon, my all-time favorite. The cover was beginning to decay, or that's what it looked like. The pages were weathered and yellow from the many times I'd flipped through it. That author was one of the very few humans I'd ever had respect for. Or, rather, respect for his work.

I've always despised humans, and their inability to do things like our kind. I wonder how they live like that. You think they'd tire of it after a while. Not to mention, they're stupid, and worthless.

Thank God I wasn't born one of them.

So, as you can see, I was very distracted when the doorbell rang. And when it did, I felt like throwing something at it. I yelled across the room in my mind, so as not to ruin my perfect reading conditions.

___Someone get the door! Hurry up!_

They should be able to hear me anyway, if they're in wolf form. That's how most of us like to sleep. More comfortable.

Soon enough, I heard excited voices coming from the attic, then the stairs, and the familiar wood-like scent filled the room even more. Gigi walked out of the kitchen a little too silently, and gracefully. She called out, "I'll get it!"

But before anyone reached the door, it was flung open violently.

"Miss me?" A sarcastic grin lit up his tan features. He shook his long, black hair out of his face and sat down on the couch while everyone looked up at Jacob Black, our fellow clan member, dumbfounded and amazed.

Then Gigi ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. "How are you, Jacob?" She gave him a smile.

He replied, "Tired, a little hungry. Got anywhere I can sleep? Think I'll stay with you guys for a while."

At that moment, three giant wolves jumped on top of him and pummeled him to the ground. They wrestled there on the floor, and then Lindsey came up behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

She half-smiled, half-sneered at the silver, red, brown and blue mass of human and dog on the ground. "Get up and give me a hug, punk."

Jacob looked up at Lindsey, seemingly about to say some clever remark.

John walked up behind her, and poked her in the side, his face totally serious. "Chill out, Lindz."

She squealed then turned around and stood there facing him, trying to decide what to say when an arm came from behind her legs and knocked her to the ground.

Jacob sat there smiling at her for an awkward minute, then everyone besides Lindsey started cracking up.

She pulled herself off the floor and flopped on the couch next to me, then jokingly punched me on the shoulder, joining in on the laughter.

I made a face of mock pain, and then I realized something. "Jacob, why are you here?"

He grinned, "You mean you don't want me to stay with you guys?"

"No, it's just...We're supposed to be looking for Bella and Edward, right?"

"...Yeah," He nodded, obviously still not getting the point.

"Well, are you sure you wanna deal with them? _Really?_ I mean, come on. What if she's a vampire already? Surely she'd have been turned by now. It's been like three years! I don't see why you insist on going through with it."

Jacob looked up at me, a strange glint in his eye. "I'm not losing her again to that _leech._"

Everyone sat there for an awkward minute, avoiding eye contact.

Seriously. Why would he put himself through all that? He's just going to get disappointed. I mean, really. I've seen Edward and Bella together before. Hate to say it, but there's no way that would ever work.

Luckily Jacob wasn't a wolf at the moment, otherwise he would've heard all that. And I'd be screwed.

I was about to say something when Kris added, while turning back to human from his large, furry blue self, "So, uh...What's for dinner?"


	10. Chapter 10

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

Somewhere in North America...

_Why can't I find them? That poor excuse for gravity Edward killed my little sister! All I want is revenge. _

_I'll kill that good-for-nothing leech and his precious little girlfriend._

_No matter _what_ it takes..._

**XXX**

**LINDSEY'S POV**

I turned on the lights in the living room, and pulled the blinds. I hate mornings, but it at least made me feel a tiny bit better when someone else had to suffer with me. The massive heap of blankets on the couch made grunting noises, so I sat on it.

Jacob yelped. "Lindsey! Get off!"

I grinned, sat up, then yanked off the covers, revealing Jacob, half-dressed and cringing away from the sunlight. He acted more like a vampire now than I've ever seen that Cullen family do. Besides the fact they had Bella, what was wrong with them, anyway?

"Whatever you say. But right now, it's breakfast time. If you're going to stay with us, you're going to have to go by our rules." I threw some of Zac's clothes at him for Jacob to wear instead of just boxers. They were about the same size now. He grunted again and started slowly progressing towards the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen, following the sweet smell of coffee. My crack cocaine. My reason for waking up every morning and dealing with these lunatics who've grown to be a family to me...

I was expecting aunt Gigi, but instead I saw John was fully dressed by the counter, and had breakfast on the table made for all of us, including Jacob. Then again, he sleeps in his clothes. I ought to try that sometime. Seems very convenient, at the least.

He gave me a sort of half-smile as he spread butter on a slice of bread and asked, "What are you doing up so early? Usually _you're_ the one asleep on the couch."

"You wish." I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly, and headed towards a cup of coffee on the counter. He was right. I may be a lot of things, werewolf included, but I am _not_ a morning person.

"This for me?" I asked, taken aback for a second. Usually it's Gigi who makes coffee for us.

"Yep. Just the way you like it," he nodded, then went back to concentrating on the toast.

I took an experimental sip, then sighed. He's always been so sweet to me. It was perfect.

"Hey, Lindsey, I..." He paused. What was he thinking about? I could only guess the things running through his head right now. Does he know something that Jacob isn't telling us? Or something about the vampires? Or maybe it's something more personal. Maybe-

My thoughts kept going on and on. I'll never answer at this rate. I finally found my voice before he noticed.

_Did_ he notice?

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, wondering deeply what he was up to.

He started again, "Well, there's something I wanted t--"

Just then, at the exact wrong moment, Gigi came into the room. "Morning, kids! How's it going?"

I smiled, "Oh great! John was just about to tell me something."

"What? Oh, um...Never mind. It can wait." He sat there, a faraway look on his face. Okay, maybe that wasn't the greatest idea. I'll just ask about it later, I suppose. What's he hiding, anyway? Can't be too important, if he can't tell our "aunt" about it, also. Maybe it is personal. Guess I'll wait.

While Gigi helped herself to some eggs and toast, oblivious as usual and humming a tune softly to herself, the boys came downstairs.

"Morning!!" Yelled Kris. That's odd. He's usually half asleep this early in the day. What time is it? Nine-thirty? Oh well.

"Hey, where'd Jacob go?" Zac and Jake were glancing around the room. They thought he'd be asleep on the couch. Come to think of it, he's taking a little too long for just changing. He fall asleep on the toilet or something?

"I woke him up and gave him some of your clothes to wear, Zac. He should be back by now, though..." I trailed off as I saw him enter the room and plop down in the seat next to John, reaching for the food. He took bite after huge bite, then managed to say, "Jeez, this is good! Who made breakfast?"

John wouldn't say anything, he was still deep in thought, staring at the counter, so I answered for him.

"Wow. That'll be another reason I came up here." Jake continued eating, then everyone else joined in.

Except for John and I. We're the odd ones. Werewolves are supposed to have a very high metabolism, but we don't really eat much. I'm a vegetarian, too. After the transformation, I just couldn't bear to think of myself as eating something of my own kind.

An animal.

Well, quite honestly, out of John and I.._.I'm_ the weird one. Besides the vegetarianism and low metabolism, my skin is cold rather than heater-warm. I'm not muscular or tan, yet very pale and weak-looking. And as far as the legends go, I'm the only werewolf ever known to have a snow-white pelt.

Sometimes I wonder if the pack is lying to me.

Maybe I _don't_ belong.


	11. Chapter 11

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

**SEAN'S POV****  
**

Oh joy. School again. I hate Mondays. I mean, I don't mind the humans at all except for the craving for their blood, but the werewolves' scent...It's just downright _revolting. _

I called to Emmett from the couch, "Hey! I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, and walk to school. Could you get Emmy for me? Thanks."

He was about to turn and say something to me when Emmy came down, Alice trailing gracefully behind. Rosalie was standing on the balcony, assuming her usual ticked-off position. Hands on her hips, scowl on her unnaturally beautiful face. Emmett put on his playful face and went to cheer up his wife.

Emmy grinned, and punched me in the shoulder. "Hey, I knew you'd want me. I've got Alice now, remember?" I pretended to be in pain, clutching where she'd hit me. "Jeez, Emmy! Ow!" I grinned. Yeah, like that hurt. Why's she in such a good mood today,anyway? Usually she puts the devil to shame with her attitude in the mornings.

We waved bye to Emmett and Alice then started out the door. When enough distance had come between us and the house, I asked, "Hey, Emmy?"

"Yeah, little bro?" She grinned and ruffled my hair teasingly. "What's up?"

I stared off at the rising sun, not sure how to phrase what I was about to say. I started, "Erm...You know those werewolves? That blond one...She seemed a bit different from the rest. She wasn't tan at all. She was pale. Pale for a werewolf, at least. You know how I hate those creatures...But I still can't--"

Emmy grinned at me again, "I think I know where this is going."

I opened my eyes wide, trying to cover it up with false sarcasm. "You think I'm in love with a _dog?!"_

She obviously couldn't stop grinning. "Well, now that you mention it..._Yes!" _She paused. "And now that we're on the subject...You know that other werewolf in first period? Lindsey's brother, Jake? He was so _sweet! And cute! And funny, and-_Why am I telling you this?_ Ah, well..._"

She hugged her books close to her chest, sighing dreamily, and slowly rose a few inches off the ground, whipping the giant tattered angels' wings through the air that no mortal was able to see.

I glared up at her with mock envy. "You know what?! You _suck!_ You're supposed to be freaking _dead _right now, and instead, you can fly! I'm a vampire, have been for two years straight. I've _killed _people and I still don't know what I'm capable of!"

She came back down to the ground, Looked me in the eye and said, "What an odd family we are."

I smiled, "Yeah, right. That's most definitely an understatement. You go on ahead, all right? I'm hungry."

And with that, I left my sister to daydreaming about Jake, while I went off to find something to feed off of. It's still very difficult for me to cope with animal blood. I remember my last taste of a human's...Oh, wow. Heaven. Or as close as a vampire can get to heaven, anyway.

**XXX  
**

Oh great. In class with the werewolves again. And that girl...

Ooh, yum...I could still taste the sweet metallic taste of blood. It was still quite fresh in my mouth. I always pretend it is a human's, which helps it go down a lot faster.

I went to the bathroom to glance in the mirror before first period. My eyes had turned back to a liquid topaz. I had messed with my hair again, making sure I looked nothing short of perfect.

Yet now, I felt completely powerless.

I looked behind me at Emmy, curious to see how it was working out with Jake. Wow. They were flirting like crazy. Any more intimate, and she'd be sitting on his lap. They really like each other...

I glanced over in Lindsey's direction. She was looking very intensely at the book in her hands. _Pet Semetary,_ by Stephen King. Interesting choice. You know, she must be a pretty fast reader. Friday she was on the fourth Harry Potter book, and she was already just finishing up this one.

Her blood...It smelled delicious. For a werewolf, at least. Okay, for anyone. Man, was she...At this point I had to edit my thoughts.

Cassie turned around in her seat and smacked me over the head with a huge French textbook before I could do anything about it. I glared at her as she said teasingly, "Restrain yourself, _loverboy."_ She winked, then turned back around again. How'd she know? Of course. Edward could've told her. Or my thoughts could have. What can I say? I'm a boy.

Cassie can tell what you want to do or are planning on doing, then sometimes she can force you to do something else. Like reading your intentions, and then controlling them. She can also control the color tone of her eyes. She can go from the regular healthy topaz to pitch black to maroon, blue, you name it-Within seconds. It's complicated, but very cool. Not to mention annoying. They always went black when she was ticked off.

Right now, they were pink, with red around the rim. She turned back around and went to focusing on her work, slapping me in the face with her long, dark hair.

I used to be afraid of her. What little boy wouldn't be?

And now, I didn't quite know what to think of her. Someone to avoid, or someone to be friends with. Who knew?

She was manipulative before she was turned, too, according to Carlisle. _And_ she could change her eye color.

She's odd.


	12. Chapter 12

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise._

_Enjoy!_

_•••••_

**KRIS'S POV**

Ah, joy. Third period. My least favorite subject, too. Comm Arts. But hey, at least I was excused from Friday's buttload of homework. That's what you get for moving halfway across the continent.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A kid with long blond hair motioned to the empty seat beside me. I noticed with mild interest he was wearing a black hoodie just like mine, and jeans. That's odd. Similar taste in clothes?

"Oh, yeah. Whatever." I grunted, then went back to reading my manga. It was really getting intense.

"So...Yep. I'm Sean."

The kid was trying to be friendly. All rightie then. I tried glaring at him so he'd back off, but then I noticed something. He resembled a marble statue. He was extremely pale. And when I'd made eye contact with him-his eyes were like 'liquid topaz,' the exact description the pack had used. They'd forewarned us to look out for these things, just in case. And, as if to verify this-he smelled sickly sweet, even more than I could handle. And that's saying something-I'm _addicted_ to sugar.

"Holy sh--...! You're a _leech!_" I whispered under my breath, trying not to attract attention like I usually did.

He yowled sarcastically, "Nah, really? And you're a _dog_."

I was bewildered. How the heck did this happen? I knew we were supposed to look for the bloodsuckers, but I didn't really expect to _find_ them. Jeez! The pack's gotta hear this. But Jacob...Hmm.

I asked, "Er, Sean?"

"...Yeah?"

I asked hesitantly, so he wouldn't think I was insane. "Do you by chance know someone by the name of 'Edward Cullen?'"

A slow smile formed on his face. "Why would you want to know? Why should I tell you, hmm?"

This was going to be difficult.

"Because, _Sean,_ if that is your real name, I have an...An old friend of his that would like to meet up with him sometime."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. What are you reading, anyway?" He tried to look at my book, which was at a rather inappropriate point now. A lot of my mangas have perverted guys for main characters. It's funner that way, right?

He gasped incredulously while looking at the page, "You're reading _porn?_" All right, that's it. I've gotten waaaay too many comments like that already from my so-called brothers. Before I could yell at him, he continued, "Cool."

Wow, okay then. What is up with this guy, anyway? "Sean, what do you want from me?"

He smirked. "A friend. All I've got back at the mansion are a bunch of lovey-dovey couples making goo goo eyes at each other. You know how _annoying_ that gets? And then there's my sister, Emmy, who isn't much fun since she met Jake. And then...Cassie. She scares me. No way am I hanging out with that chick. So, what do you say, kid?"

I thought about for a moment before saying, "Alright. You know what? Fine. But just as long as no one else finds out about it."

He held out his hand, and I shook it.

Then he did something unexpected. "Hey, Kris? You know that blond chick? Curly-ish hair, blue eyes, dark taste in clothes...?"

I said "Yeah, what about her?" without trying to sound too defensive. I'm not sure it worked.

He pressed on, "You know her?"

I answered stubbornly, "Well yeah, she's my sister. So stay away from her or else you're dead, leech. Anyway, I'm gonna finish my book now. See you later, then."

He seemed like he wanted to keep asking questions, so I just pretended to be captivated by my book. Truth was, I was thinking intently on a completely different subject. What does this guy want from me, anyway? And Lindsey? Probably just some pervert.

I'll warn the others about this. I haven't taken on a vampire before. Let alone an unstable one. Who knows what this kid will do to our family?

We've gotta be careful.

•••••


	13. Chapter 13

_All the characters you see here that aren't from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Sorry, Emmy, I know this isn't perfect...I had to guess on some things because I don't hear from him much anymore._

_•••••_

**JAKE'S POV**

I sighed deeply, enjoying myself. I lay on my bed, on the top bunk of the two-story bed I shared with John. I stared dreamily at the ceiling, thinking of Emmy.

She was so _beautiful. _Big, round, chocolate-colored eyes, that charmingly crazy hair, that wonderful smile...Not to mention those gorgeous wings of hers. They were huge, and like an angel's, too, except they were very worn down. I wonder when I should admit to being able to see those. She was so confident, so different from the other girls I've met. And well, she sure isn't a vampire. She smells good, like lilac or lavender or some other flowering plant. Not revolting at all. So what was she, exactly? And-

My train of thought was interrupted by a very large book being thrown at my head.

I heard Zac yell from the doorway, "Get down here, Jake! Emergency!" Hmm. Zac yelling at me? This is new. Something must be wrong.

I winced, and headed downstairs after him.

**XXX**

_Both excited and angered voices rose while I was upstairs, but stopped as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I yawned, and asked, "What's going on down here, and why is everyone being quiet for once?"_

_Lindsey was standing there, wide-eyed. She wasn't the only one not talking. Ekow and Kris sat on the couch, and Patrick stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall. Zac stood behind Lindsey, back to the front door, with John. I noticed a sheet of white paper in her hand, and she held it out to me. The lettering was very intricate and tiny, in fancy handwriting, yet the note's intentions didn't exactly match that. I read,_

_"__Dearest werewolves, _

___I regret to inform you that this little trip of yours may not be as it seems. Once you have located the Cullen family, you will be so kind as to handing them over to me. I shall stay hidden in the shadows North America and shall know when you have found them, so don't come looking for me._

___And if you fail to comply, I shall come and reveal your true identities to the world so that you are detested and hunted down no matter where you live. (And trust me on this, I have enough proof.) After, of course, I shall slaughter all of you, one by one. Oh, revenge is sweet. _

___Sincerest Apologies,_

___V.S."_

_I read it once, then again, then a third time._

_When I looked up, almost everyone looked distraught and in their own little world. Lindsey had slipped into John's arms, which Kris was eying reproachfully, because it seemed that she could collapse to the ground at any second. The rest avoided eye contact, and were staring at the floor, thoughtfully._

_I came home first, so how did I miss that? The scent of a vampire clung to the doorway like a person hanging on a cliff for dear life. Oh, right...Emmy._

_Kris was the first one to speak. "You know, I bet this is just a prank. Some messed-up kid with too much time on their hands trying to screw with us. And what does V.S. Stand for, exactly? Victoria's Secret?!"_

_Zac and I laughed, Patrick shook his head while grinning at us, and Lindsey looked Kris in the eye, perhaps a bit mischievously. Clearly she was back to normal now. She was standing up again. She could read Kris like a book, usually._

_"Kris?" She started, the glint in her eye becoming even more mischievous, "Is there...Something you wanted to share with us?" She went over to him and gave him the puppy dog eyes-no pun intended-and stroked his hair lovingly, like an older sister would her younger brother._

_The only problem was, Kris didn't view her as a sister. So he gave in rather easily. He pouted for a minute, then continued, "Alright, __fine. _You know what? I know where they are, or at least I can easily find out. I've got the Cullens' phone number right here. " -He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and held it up- "I'm friends with a vampire."

_Everyone stared at him in shock while Patrick and John restrained Jacob from going after the phone number. We don't want them to know about Jacob. Not quite yet._

_"So, uh...Why don't we just go meet with the Cullens and get this over with? Surely we can take on this V.S. person together, at least." That was me. Common sense, right?_

_Lindsey answered, "That sounds good. But someone's staying back to watch Jacob. We don't want to have our little soap opera of a reunion going on just yet. We have to get rid of V.S. first. So, then, who's staying behind?"_

_It was silent for a moment, and then John said, "I will." I gave him a high-five and grinned at him. Lindsey is completely oblivious. Ah, well. John will agree to the things no one else will do, usually. He's the strongest and kindest out of all of us, also, so that should help too. I was tempted to volunteer to join him until Lindsey stood up, walked over to John and hugged him, then whispered something in his ear. He laughed, and nodded. _

_Lindsey then straightened back up again and said, "Alright, let's get this over with before Gigi gets back." And with that, we bounded to the car and drove to the nearest pay phone._


	14. Chapter 14

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people, including myself, like in this chapter._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**_Hot Topic and Starbucks don't belong to me, either._**

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

Note: _This isn't a true story. I just used it as part of the plot, guys. It is based on actual people, though, but no one cheated on anybody. Not trying to make anyone look bad, alright? It's fiction. Thank you._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**ERIKA'S POV**

The end of yet another imperfect day has come. The bell rang, signaling the end of the last class of the day. I rushed to get to my locker so that I could talk to Dyelan. He always manages to make me feel better. I dropped my books into my backpack then slid on my winter coat with a smile. I checked my hair and make up in the mirror, slammed the locker door closed, and proceeded on towards my boyfriend's locker.

You know, I think we're meant to be. No one ever makes me feel this way. Never. He is absolutely-

As I rounded the corner, I saw that the worst of my nightmares had come true.

In the janitor's closet, just two lockers down from Dyelan's, there were two bodies entangled in the darkness. One belonged to a girl with red hair and a very short skirt, the other to my formal true love.

"What the _hell?!"_ Knowing they'd be locked in there, I slammed the door of the closet shut, and ran down the hallway, tears falling down my face. Why?

**XXX**

**AUDREY'S POV**

Katie and I stood by our cars, talking about last weekend. I grinned, "And then-"

I was cut off by the sound of someone running and sobbing greatly. Katie and I turned around to look, and saw Erika darting toward her car, makeup streaming. She broke out in great heaves of her chest, and was having great difficulty even fitting the keys from her expensive purse into the slot on the side of the door. She collapsed down to the ground and covered her face with her hands, rocking herself back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

I walked over to her cautiously, as one might approach a cobra, and Katie tailed behind in the same manner. No one should be feeling this horrible. Not even the prettiest, most popular and stuck up girl at school. I'd thought her life was perfect, everything you could imagine...When in reality, it was everything _but_ perfection.

I started tentatively, "Excuse me, but...Do you need any help? I'll give you a ride home, if you'd like."

She looked up at me through tear-clouded eyes, makeup streaming from the face I'd once been envious of. "Um...Are you sure? Well," She sniffed and tried to speak again, "I'm not sure I...Sure I want to go home yet."

I held out my hand, being surprisingly kind today. I mean, I always want to help, but I've never actually done something like this before. "Here, take it." After only a moment's hesitation, she took it, and the three of us walked over to my car. I opened the door, and everyone got in.

"So, where to?" I asked. She thought on it for a minute and asked innocently, "...Starbucks?"

I smiled and laughed with Katie, then went back to my usual quiet self. I'm usually quite shy around people other than Katie. I only show my true, crazy self to those I'm close to. But hey, she needed help. And some coffee to cheer her up. Maybe we'll end up friends, after all.

**XXX**

I laughed, "Ha! Yeah right!" The three of us have started to bond together now. Truth is, she's more like us-Eagle's weirdos-than the popular kids she hangs out with.

And the reason she'd ran crying was because she'd caught her boyfriend-now ex-boyfriend-cheating on her. I was tempted to tell her how long that's been going on, but decided against it. She was better off not knowing about that.

Then I had an idea. "Hey, Erika! You know, if you don't_ like_ being a preppy popular chick...Then why don't you just be yourself? Wanna come shopping with us?

She nodded, "Oh, sure! Just wait 'till Dyelan gets a load of _this!"_

We laughed together, carrying our remaining Starbucks to the car, and proceeded to the nearest Hot Topic.


	15. Chapter 15

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**EMMY'S POV**

Jake, he...was so sweet. First guy I fall for, and he's a werewolf. Lucky me. Ah, well. I wouldn't mind, if we were ever to make it that far. Not very likely, however, considering I'm half dead and we're _completely_ different species, that being if he really does like me.

Those were the thoughts running through my mind when the doorbell rang. The scent of a pine tree, a forest, met my nose. What's that? Werewolves, here?

I raced down the stairs, knowing what this could mean. But before I even reached the bottom, I noticed Carlisle had already opened the door. He'd expected them.

Jake was here, yes. But so was Lindsey-the blond Harry Potter girl-and Ekow, along with a few others of about fourteen or fifteen I didn't recognize. Lindsey was the only girl there, as far as I could tell. Poor thing.

Jake waved at me, while I looked around suspiciously, and I did a little half-wave back, in absolute confusion.

Just a second later, the rest of the Cullens were standing behind me, by the stairs. My brother stood right next to me on my left, and Cassie stood on my right.

"Dang, they're fast!" One of the werewolves exclaimed excitedly, pointing in the direction of my vampire family and friends. He had brown, messy hair, and was wearing a hoodie and jeans.

Ekow held him back with one arm, "Stop, Kris." The werewolf named Kris made an arrogant face at him, then settled back down with a look from Lindsey.

I started daydreaming about Jake again, then was brought back to reality by the playful look on his face when he realized I was staring in his direction. I felt heat rise to my face, then I turned away, avoiding eye contact with a smile on my face. I could've sworn he was smiling, too.

Oh, wait...The werewolves? Why are they here? This has got to be an emergency of some kind. So what exactly is going on?

The despicable Edward Cullen stole my thoughts from me. "Pardon me, but why the sudden stop over here? Is something wrong?" Man, I hate him. He's too perfect, over there with his fancy talk and looks. He already knows what's going on, no doubt. He can read minds, for crying out loud. And I know he can hear me, too. But it's not like I care.

Lindsey answered his question by handing a sheet of paper to him, probably a note. He merely passed it on to the other vampires, not bothering to look, because he already knew its contents. Perfect, self-centered, son of a-

And then the letter was passed on to me. I gazed upon it in shock, coming across this not many times in my life. I mean, I've been through some pretty weird things, but this...This was a little far-fetched.

Alice spoke, irritation sounding plainly in her voice, "Well then, why am I seeing none of this, if it really is a vampire we're dealing with? Hmm? All I've seen lately are what I'm going to have for dinner in a few weeks, blank screens, and a few lovey-dovey scenes between our couples here, as usual. What's going on? Nothing like this has happened since..." She trailed off, trying to avoid the subject.

_"Victoria,"_ finished Bella, absolute loathing and-fear? in her voice. As I turned around, Edward grasped his love closer to himself, as if they could be separated at any moment. The only respect I have for him is respect in the way he treats his wife. All the vampires had fierce glares of contempt on their visage. I glanced at my brother, who was focusing intently at the ground, concentrating.

I've only heard stories of Victoria, but she was quite clearly the Cullen definition of evil, whether she was dead or alive, or resided only in their minds. Nothing like that could ever happen again.

"Come on, guys, lighten up," Cassie said cheerfully, which honestly, isn't a word one would use to describe her with most of the time. "We'll track him down, kill him-assuming this is a man we're talking of-and it'll be over with. No one stands a chance against the Cullen family, am I correct?" This thought brought smiles to their faces.

Carlisle questioned, a playful grin on his face, "Now then, who will be going to track down this obnoxious pest?"

Edward said first, without hesitation, "I will." Bella stated, "I will, too." But at this, Edward whispered something to her, and she nodded sadly and disapprovingly, "Alright, fine. Never mind, I won't go..."

Jasper and Emmett said in unison, "I will, too." They grinned and gave each other high fives, while Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

Carlisle said politely, Esme at his side, "Now then, that's settled. It's best you were on your way now, w-"

Lindsey smirked while walking towards him, "Not so fast. Some of our pack will accompany you, as we're part of this, also." With this, she motioned to the werewolves, "Patrick, Zac, Ekow, and Jake. You'll go with the vampires. And I'm very sorry, but you'll be missing school for awhile, as well."

At this, two short-haired brunette boys did high fives with Jake, one short and one tall, who I assumed to be Patrick and Zac. Jake smiled and winked at me, as my cheeks turned red again. Ekow just shrugged his shoulders, and Kris's slight smile turned into a frown. Lindsey saw this and said, "I'm sorry, but you've already got some schoolwork to catch up on." She ruffled his hair, and started walking toward the door.

Then she stopped, and focused her eyes on me. Or my wings, rather. "My dear God...Are those what I think they are? How strange...How could I have missed them before?" She walked in my direction, with her hand outstretched toward me. "May I...?"

I turned red again as all the attention turned toward me. "No, you may not. I'm not some freaking animal in the petting zoo." Her baby blue eyes widened as if on the brink of tears, so I allowed her to stroke them anyway. Everyone stood there in silence until she muttered, "How did this happen?"

I grunted, "Ah, that's...A long story. Here, to make it short-I had the smallpox, from that epidemic awhile ago, remember? Yes? Well...It involved a lot of blood and such, but...I died. I'm not allowed to tell the whole story, as it will scar you and all others in this room, but I was given a chance to live a better life. Only difference is, I'm not covered in those annoying smallpox pimple things anymore, and-I can fly, as a bonus. And only people with faith and a somewhat pure heart, along with not being mortal, are able to see these wings." My speech was a quick one, one recited in my head every time I met someone, though never given out loud before now. And I must admit, it felt good to get it off my chest.

Lindsey walked back over the door. Everyone was lost in their thoughts, or crying to themselves, so no one but me noticed Jake walking tome. Angry butterflies danced in my chest as he smiled and leaned over to whisper in my ear, _"You're beautiful."_ He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, and laughed quietly to himself. The butterflies danced even more angrily inside me as I was lifted off the ground without realizing.

Lindsey snapped back to reality finally, after a few minutes, and pulled out her cell phone. "My, it's time we start heading home. Gigi will be back from work at any minute now."

As Carlisle opened the door for her, she said, "Thank you for your hospitality, monsieur. Good evening to you all." Motioning for Jake to come, she said, "Come on, loverboy. You can flirt once you return back in one piece." As the werewolf pack filed out, I knew she meant well, but that discouraged me a bit. What if he doesn't come back in one piece? What if I never get to tell Jake how I feel about him?

I fear the worst.


	16. Chapter 16

**_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._**

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**JOHN'S POV**

I shut the screen door behind them, and watched my family get into the car and drive away. A pale hand sticking out of the window waved at me, then they were out of sight. How long will they be gone? I really don't feel like covering for them again, but I will if I have to. Gigi should be back from work at the old comic book store in about twenty to thirty minutes.

"Hey," whispered Jacob, mock secretiveness in his voice. "Wanna go spy on them? I'm sure they're having some very interesting conversations...Anyway, I'm quite anxious to see Bella, and wring my hands around a certain leech's neck-And your lovely _Lindsey_ will be there..." At this, I looked up and gawked at him. How did he know? I thought only my brothers knew.

Jacob smirked, "Oh, come on. It's pretty obvious, man. The way you guard your thoughts around her. I'm surprised she can't tell, really. Thought she was smarter than that..."

I interrupted, "She _is_ smart. Anyway, no spying on the rest of the pack. We're staying here until they get back. They'll tell us what's going on then, anyway." I shoved him back down in his seat to make my point clear, then resumed leaning against the wall and staring at the floor.

**XXX**

After about fifteen minutes, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway reached my ears, and I walked to get the door. As I opened it, everyone filed into the living room.

Lindsey flopped down on the floor on my right hand side with a huge sigh. She spoke, "Alright guys, go pack, unless you plan on staying in wolf form the entire trip." Man, she's so beau-

No, John! Control yourself! What if she were to transform right then? What would happen, hmm? I reasoned with my mind to keep myself quiet. Who knows what she'd say to that.

I hardly noticed Ekow, Zac, Patrick and Jake walk upstairs, I was so focused on not focusing on Lindsey. We were left alone in the room with a sullen Kristopher. Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch, and was snoring very loudly.

"So," I started, "What's the plan?"

Lindsey sighed again, nodding toward the stairs, "Those four are accompanying the vampires in a search for V.S. They'll find her, kill her, and come back home. End of story. You're staying with me, to help look after Jacob. And Kris, too, as he's already behind on homework." She paused for a moment, looking me straight in the eye, "But I can't help but feel that something isn't right about this. I just don't know what yet."

At this, Kris got up and stalked into the kitchen, muttering, "I'm hungry."

I couldn't restrain myself from reaching out to touch her hand with mine, saying, "It'll be okay. Trust me."

A pained expression reached her face, "I do trust you." She pulled her hand away gently and hugged her knees to her chest.

I was about to go back to my room, when the phone rang. Lindsey nearly jumped off the floor and bounded over to the phone.

"Yes?" She said, her voice showing very clearly how tired she was. She paused, "Oh...Yeah...I completely forgot about that. Five? Tomorrow morning? ...Oh, okay! Sure, that works. Five-thirty at your house. Yes, see you then...Bye."

She turned around, exasperated. "That was Edward Cullen, one of the vampires. I got so wrapped up in being at their huge mansion that I forgot to set up a time for them to leave!"

With that, she flopped down next to me again, her eyes closed. She seems way too tired to be going through all this. Hasn't she been getting sleep lately? Well, I'm guessing it's easy to think about her now...

My love...Okay, she's not exactly _mine,_ I don't even have the courage to tell her how I feel about her. So how _could_ she be mine? Well...I'll make a deal with myself. I will tell her by the time the others get back from chasing down V.S.

Lindsey began falling to the floor in her sleep, so I stopped her with my leg and bent to pick her up in my arms. She was light, especially for a werewolf. We're heavier than most, because of all the muscle. And she wasn't heater-warm, either. She felt like an icicle, compared to my body heat. We're supposed to be werewolves, after all...

I stood there for a few moments, gazing down upon her. Her face was pale for a werewolf. I liked it, though. Reminds me of one of those porcelain dolls, though she's much less breakable and much more beautiful. A lock of her hair was in her eye, so I brushed it away. It must've been longer than a few moments, because after a while, she stirred in her sleep. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled closer to my chest.

Okay, that's it. I'm telling her once she wakes up.

I sat down on the couch holding her on my lap, since I couldn't bear to take her arms from around me and possibly startle her. I'd wait for her to let go, then take her upstairs and lay her in her bed. She'd wonder how she got there, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with her shock at waking up with me holding her.

**XXX**

I must've dozed off, because when I woke up, the sun wasn't shining anymore. I strained to read the clock on the other side of the room, which read ten-fifteen. Wow, that's odd. Usually, when I fall asleep, it only lasts twenty minutes, at the most.

It was at this point that I was aware once again of the beautiful person asleep on me. She was sprawled out on the couch, arms outstretched, back against my lap. I reached my arms under both the top of her back and the underside of her knees, and walked up the stairs, carrying her.

When I reached her room, I opened the door. I hugged her closer to me one more time, then laid her down on her bed. I took her tennis shoes off her feet, then pulled the covers up to her chin. Aunt Gigi was asleep in the room down the hall, as I could see. I wonder what her reaction to seeing Lindsey and I asleep on the couch was.

I stole one last glance in her direction, then thought, _"Man, who am I kidding? How could she ever love_ me_...?"_

•••••

**KRIS'S POV**

"Come on, Kris, wake up! You've gotta say bye to your favorite brothers!" You could practically smell the enthusiasm in Lindsey's voice. It sickened me in my state of nearly-unconsciousness.

I grunted, "What...? The sun's not even up yet!" I read the clock, exclaimed, "Five in the morning?! Are you people _insane?!"_ And on that happy note, I walked, quite zombie-like, down the stairs. I hardly noticed that I was still wearing pajamas.

"Come on, say bye, I'm dropping off your brothers at the Cullens' house." Lindsey had impatience seeping up into her voice.

"Okay, fine. Bye," I said, trying to be cheerful and trying desperately not to fall to the floor and go back to sleep.

John and Jacob said, "Bye," in unison. Lindsey held the door for the luckier four of us, and shut the door behind her.

And with that, I trudged back up the stairs and into my bunk, falling asleep once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._**

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Enjoy!_

_Note: Be warned...This is possibly one of the saddest things I've ever had to write about..._

•••••

**JACOB'S POV**

I rolled over, letting a huge sigh of relief escape my lips. _Ah, sleep_...I cautiously opened one of my eyes, and let it adjust to the blinding light of the sun burning in through the window. I stretched my arms and legs out as far as possible, until they ran off the length of the couch. Am I growing taller still?

Running my hand tiredly through my long, now messy, black hair, I sat up and gazed around the room, squinting. A neon orange sticky note on the door read,

_There are some eggs in the fridge, and cereal on the counter. I'm sure there's mac-and-cheese in that cabinet below the sink for your lunch. Help yourself, and behave. -Gigi_

I grinned. Feels good to be home. Though surprisingly, I wasn't hungry yet.

Trying to find some way to entertain myself, I trudged up the stairs. Since they were mostly boys, I figured that maybe they'd have a tv, video games or something.

I opened the door of the first room I came across. Very small, with closet doors flung wide open, revealing a small, unorganized wardrobe. Mostly in black. Dark red bedspread, a few stuffed animals, boxes filled to the brim with books, a cage with a little white furry creature sleeping inside, and- Ah, there.

On the other side of the room, which was actually just two feet away from me, I spied something lying on the floor, with the many sketchbooks covered in random, semi-morbid drawings, colored pencils and charcoal sticks. It was- a bra.

This could mean only one thing. I was in Lindsey's room.

My eyes widened and I backed out slowly, feeling traumatized. I shut the door numbly behind me. _Wow, Jacob, good luck forgetting that..._

I then opened the door of the next little room. This one was slightly bigger than the last, just slightly. It had two bunk beds, one on either side, with barely enough space in between for me to walk through. At the opposite side of the room there were doors, presumably a closet.

The bottom bunk of the one on my left had a ton of those Japanese-style manga books. I wonder how he could afford all those, seeing as they don't have much money, and they cost about eight or nine bucks apiece.

I picked up one of the books dismally, and opened it to a random page. Ooh...

_Okay Jacob, stop getting distracted._ I put the book back and smacked myself in the forehead, unsuccessfully trying to wake myself up. The last thing I need right now is to read one of those perverted books. If Kris were to find out, I'd be dead meat. Assuming that these books were his.

I looked up to the top bunk of the bed, and found nothing but carelessly strewn sheets and a blanket, along with a copy of **Maximum Ride** and another of some other book I didn't recognize...**The Lightning Thief?** Hmm. What's up with these kids and reading?

With that I started examining the other side of the room. The top bunk on this side was spotless. It was either Jake or John's, I've seen them come in here way too many times for it not to be. I checked under the pillow, and sure enough, there was a phone number on a very crumpled slip of paper, where someone had written 'Emmy'. Well then, that was Jake's bunk. I'd heard him talking about an 'Emmy' in his sleep quite a lot, not to mention when he was in wolf form. Seems she's all he thinks about.

Sort of like how I am with- No, Jacob! Don't even go there. Think about it later.

To distract myself, I then went through the bottom bunk, which was, once again, spotless. I smirked in spite of myself, then looked under the pillow. Nothing.

_Okay, that's it._ I then reached underneath the bed, pushing the blankets out of my way. When I pulled my hand back, in it I found an over sized sketchbook. In it was a large collection of drawings of Lindsey, her laughing, her crying- on that one I swore I saw a few teardrops- her angry, her teasing. All of them seem to have been drawn with great care and effort. After looking at every page, I set the book back where it was.

Wow, he really must love her... And to think I was all alone in this feeling, the one of loving something you can't have... John is probably the one I can relate to the most.

And then, an idea sprang to mind. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. As I looked, I saw there were two rooms left to examine. Gigi's room, and a room that Patrick and Zac shared. Ah, well. I'll have time for that another day.

But for now...

I shed my clothes and tied them to my ankle, transformed into a wolf, then bounded down the stairs, to the front door, and out into the cold.

**XXX**

About two minutes later, I arrived at the front doorstep of the Cullens' mansion, fully dressed and full of pride.

I knew very well that all of the leeches would be either in the search party, at school, at work, or college- and they would leave the very person I wanted to see at home. I knew this because of a conversation I just happened to overhear between Edward and Lindsey over the phone.

I was just about to press the doorbell when she came to the door. A very familiar voice said, "Who is it?" while leaving the door open just enough for her voice to flow through the crack.

"Jacob Black," I announced, probably a bit more shaky than intended. When no response sounded from the other side of the door, I opened it myself.

The sight that met me inside the house was absolutely stunning. Everything bright white and excessively clean.

But that's not what I was focused on.

She was beautiful- and that was clearly an understatement- with her pure white skin, and those newly golden eyes shining. She was avoiding contact, and looking me up and down, examining me closely. Her features were more defined now, and she was wearing black jeans and a cream-colored sweater, and then- that ring on her finger. She was married now.

My thoughts came in a rush, it was very difficult to remember which was the past and which was happening right now.

Images of the two of us, me holding her asleep on the couch in my living room at Billy's house, me kissing her, us smiling and working on our bikes, just the two of us- none of that was possible now.

As I was brought back to reality from the realization of that last part, I spoke softly, "I've missed you, Bells."

She walked slowly over to me, saying, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

A slight smile crossed her lips, then she reached over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, too. I noticed then how cold she was, like ice, and how much she _wreaked._ But I really didn't care about that. I've been waiting for this moment for too long.

How could Edward have done this to her? Her life is gone. There's no turning back now, she's one of them. What could have been a normal life, safe from harm...with _me_- Is now transformed into a life of blood and murder, keeping secrets from the rest of the world.

Hopefully she didn't see that tear run down my cheek...

•••••

**BELLA'S POV**

I almost didn't believe it was him when I heard him at the door, and his scent was in my nose. But now, hugging him again- It's real. And if I could be crying right now, believe me, I would.

My Jacob. This was the side of him that I'd always loved, and now, he was back. Only problem- I'm a vampire now, and I'm married to Edward...One can only imagine the pain he's feeling right now.

"Wait, Jacob...you really shouldn't be here. Once Edward gets back...Just think of his reaction. I'd advise you to leave as soon as possible." And with that, I motioned to the door. I tried my best to hide the emotion behind it all. I'm not quite sure it worked. We all know how bad I am at that...

He started towards me, and I knew what he was about to do. None of that, now. I moved swiftly out of his way, still avoiding eye contact.

"Get out, Jacob."

Amazingly, a few seconds after I said that, I heard the door slam shut. It made me shiver.

Oh, how it killed me to say those words. But at least it made him leave. I wouldn't have been able to take it much longer if he hadn't.

God, what will I do...?

I slumped down on the couch and zoned out completely, seeing as there's no way I can sleep anymore anyway.

◘◘◘◘◘


	18. Chapter 18

___All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_Jack Skellington (c) Not me!_

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**EDWARD'S POV**

___The end of the first night of our search draws near, and we still have found nothing. It is at times like this, Bella dear, where I wish you were here at my side. The real you, not the bloodthirsty version of my love that I've reduced you to. I wish I could feel your old warmth, blood pulsing through your veins, turning your cheeks to that lovely rosy color I adore._

___Please forgive me, the pain and the intense desire for blood will fade away. And then we'll try to be like a normal, human married couple, for I know what you seek._

___We'll get through this together. And then I will have you back, maybe not warm, maybe not cheeks rosy pink, but inside I will know it is you, and that's all that matters._

_**XXX**_

___A week later..._

_**AUDREY'S POV**_

"You remember the look on his face?!" Erika laughed, "It was priceless!"

The two of us laughed along with her, trying not to make it sound forced. We were down in my basement, lights out except for the tv, on which the channel we were watching was playing rock music videos. The tv was on mute, so that we could talk without getting distracted.

There were pillows and blankets tossed all over the room. Katie and I were huddled under a particular favorite of mine, with Jack Skellington heads on it, while Erika was sprawled out on the couch in front of us.

She was sleeping over at my house for the first time, along with Katie and I. We just started getting to know Erika about a week ago, and we've already noticed something was very different about her. She's not like us, in reality. But it was so easy to get close to her...

"You know, I really like hanging out with you guys," Erika trilled. Katie was being quiet at the wrong moment so I urged her silently by pinching her arm.

"Ah! I mean, we like hanging out with you too, Erika," Katie spoke softly but strongly, as if trying to convince herself it was true. She and I had an unspoken opinion about her. One that we'd probably never say to her face.

We sat there for a moment in an awkward silence. But that silence didn't last very long.

A loud crash rang out from where the front door was upstairs, then the sound of wood splitting.

Katie and Erika screamed.

"Guys, come on! Hide! Do something!" I urged in a whisper, suddenly jolted awake inside. I'm not stupid. There are no tornadoes and such up here, and the wind doesn't blow quite that hard.

Someone was breaking in to the house. And not just anybody. They had to be extremely strong to be able to knock a freaking door down.

But- Oh, crap. Just as I had feared, they had heard us.

The door that led upstairs began to creak open, very slowly. Katie and Erika huddled together, shivering. I simply stood there, in shock.

The suspense was killing me. The door was about a quarter inch open now...

Now half...

"Oh, just _open_ it already." I hadn't realized that I'd said it aloud until the person behind the door paused. My voice broke on the last syllable.

"Alright," an exasperated and amused male voice sounded from behind the door. It opened up the rest of the way now, and what stood behind it both confused and frightened me. But the way I am, the not knowing would've been worse than this.

It was a boy. He looked about my age, fifteen or so. He had blond hair, and pitch black eyes. He was shorter than most.

That wasn't it, however. His skin was a sickly pale color, his eyes ringed in violet. His mouth twisted into a macabre, sarcastic grin, revealing pearly white teeth that I suspected to be razor-sharp. He would be beautiful- if he weren't so ghastly. And when he saw me studying his face, his grin widened even more and he winked at me. I couldn't tell whether it was suggestive or threating. Probably a bit of both.

I glared at him, trying to look as intimidating as possible. I just wondered how the hell he'd managed to bust that door down without anyone's help.

He then turned toward my friend(s).

He winked at Katie, then looked Erika up and down, emphasizing on the 'up'. She isn't exactly _lacking_ up there, I can tell you that much, and she wore only a little red tank top and black shorts.

Okay, that's it. I took a protective pose in front of the two. No way I'd let him do that to anyone, even Erika. He was obviously a psychotic and delusional pervert.

To his utter amusement I slapped him, hard, and his face felt like cold stone. I winced at the pain and backed away, holding my hand to my chest gingerly.

Katie then stood up and hesitantly, yet defiantly, took her place next where I stood before.

He grimaced, "Oh, _really._ You think you could stand up to me? I've gotta admit, you humans have spirit, but you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

I gasped while still clutching my hand, "_Humans?"_

For the first time since the door broke down, Erika spoke. "That's what you think. Got any weapons in those pockets of yours? Guns? Knives?"

He shook his head, "I don't need knives, trust me. I'm a-"

"_Lunatic?"_ Katie asked, laughing.

He smiled a threatening smile at her, and then spoke the unthinkable. "No," he said, quite proudly, "I'm a-"

_"SEAN!! Did you find the-?"_

We all turned to the source of the voice. She was standing by the door, like she just suddenly appeared there. Things were definitely getting weird. She wasn't there a second ago. Hmm...

The woman looked only a year or two older than Sean. She had flaming red hair and an intimidating crimson-toned glare. Her face was pale, like Sean's, with the purple around her eyes, though her ferocity and intensity made Sean look like a lost puppy. To me she symbolized the very essence of nightmares. Her eyebrows pointed together in a crude V shape, she inspected us closely.

"They'll do. Knock them out," she said dismissively.

I felt a very cold hand take a viselike grip around my neck, and I fainted.

**XXX**

I woke up to the sound of screams. It was very dark, and I seemed to be laying on a tile floor. I sat up, and examined what I could of my surroundings. Hundreds of teenage kids were lying around everywhere, moaning.

Erika and Katie were writhing beside me in pain.

"Hey," I heard Sean's voice rise up amongst the screams, then realized he was pointing toward me from just a few feet away. "Looks like this one's awake."

I heard what sounded like high heels clicking across the ground towards me. Then out of the darkness appeared that horrid face, of the woman. She made a clicking noise with her teeth as if shaming me.

"You're going to be late, I'm afraid. Don't worry, dear, we'll take care of you. Just three days of hell and after that- bliss. I'll teach you everything I know. You're going to be one of us. Oh, and by the way, your wrist is broken. It should heal during the transformation. Now you know, never try to slap a vampire." After making her little speech, she gave me her best comforting smile, which made her look like a hyena, really- and she ducked down and sunk her teeth into the flesh of my neck.

What came next was that I blacked out, and the only focus of mine was the pain. It stung like a forest fire deep inside my veins.

No rational thought would come.

But I sit here now and think, _good_ God, _those were a long three days_...


	19. Chapter 19

_All the characters in this story that you don't already know from the Twilight series are based on actual people._

_They belong to themselves, I believe. ;D_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_I don't own _**The Nightmare Before Christmas, its lyrics, the Labyrinth, or the Phantom of the Opera,**_ either._

_I greatly appreciate all feedback, positive or otherwise. Especially reviews._

_And now, I believe I'll wait to update again until I've at least got five or ten reviews._

_Enjoy!_

•••••

**CASSIE'S POV**

"Thank God Edward's left now. He was so annoying. I don't care if Bella can hear me. Thought he was so_ perfect,_ the little_ leech,_ so-" Emmy looked at me amidst her rambling, throwing herself down on the over-sized, expensive bed next to me, and leaned on her arm for balance. "Oh, hey, no offense, Cassie." I gave her a look and said aloud, smiling sarcastically to myself, "Oh, yeah, thanks _so_ much."

There was a silence where we grinned at each other, and then looked away. When we started speaking a few minutes later, I said, "I'll probably regret ever bringing this up, but how are things with Jake?"

She put on that dreamy, faraway look that she has whenever she hears his name. She sighed, and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Ah, I see..." I laughed. "Pretty good, I suppose?"

"Very good. You saw what he said last night. But...I miss him. We don't know when he's coming back, or if...If he'll be hurt or not. I have this strange feeling that things won't go as well as planned," she said, her smile transforming into a frown, though never taking her eyes away from the ceiling. "It's even worse, because Alice has no way of seeing what's going to happen to him. The vampires, yes, but Jake? Nope." She sat up, cross-legged, then leaned again on her elbow and sighed. "I don't even know if all this will work out. If he'll come back and still think of me the same way."

I sighed, not sure what to think.

So I settled with, "Hey, you wanna go watch the Nightmare Before Christmas? It's bound to keep your mind off things, and that's much better than moping around, and worrying your ass off all day, right?"

She grinned, and nodded, then we both burst into song, very loudly and very off-key, while running downstairs to get the enormous pile of DVDs that Emmy and I loved;

_"__Boys and girls of every age,_

___Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

___Come with us and you will see;_

___This, our town of Halloween..."_

_**XXX**_

It continued like that the rest of the afternoon; the two of us watching movies together and singing along when called for. Occasionally one of the others would pop into the room and ask something like, "Who's_ dying_ in here?" Which we would merely giggle at and continue with our horrid singing. I think I managed to distract Emmy pretty well.

Though around the time we usually would get off school- we skipped today- a slight breeze tossed a sweet, sugary scent into the bedroom that I shared with Emmy.

As I looked a very small, pixie-like figure appeared in the doorway.

"Knock, knock."

Alice grinned, Bella immediately at her side. She danced over to where Emmy and I sat, and Bella lingered in the massive, pale doorway before finally joining her. Bella's awfully quiet when Edward's gone.

Alice spoke, her voice soft and high in pitch, though a bit of annoyance filtered through into her words. "Everyone currently residing in this house; their future has suddenly disappeared. In other words; we've got a werewolf visitor, arriving in a few minutes." She smiled, "Just so you know."

As soon as Alice spoke the word 'werewolf,' I heard Emmy's heart start racing. She looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

Alice turned and sauntered gracefully out of the room, with Bella right behind.

"Sorry to crush your fantasy, hon," I started, looking at her with eyes filled with a halfway-mocking expression. "But I highly doubt that he's back already. Boys have big egos. Give it another week or so."

She sighed, then went back to focusing on the movie. We were watching the Labyrinth, and it was at Emmy's favorite part now. She squealed in delight, like a little girl at Christmas. The two of us, Emmy and I, well, we love our movies.

_"DIDYMUS!"_ Her wings opened up to full size and then closed again, as she laughed with excitement. She'd nearly knocked me over with her wing, and as it swung out toward me I struggled to get out of its path; which resulted in me laying on the floor.

I half glared and half smiled at her as she looked at me and laughed out loud.

I smelled a horrid scent mixed with vanilla, oddly, and sighed, plugging my nose. "Werewolf's here," I groaned.

Emmy paused the movie grudgingly, while murmuring something unintelligible under her breath.

I ran swiftly to the stairs and down them, while Emmy cheated- she was flitting about an inch off the ground, arms crossed comfortably as I glared at her with clenched teeth. The entire trip across the hallway, down the massive staircase and over to the front door took maybe two seconds, while with any human it would have taken at least five minutes. Running. The house was huge.

Alice and Bella were at the door already, welcoming the visitor inside.

Luckily Emmy's sigh of disappointment didn't meet anyone's ears but my own, as the girl walked inside. Clearly, it wasn't Jake.

A pale girl- okay, pale for humans at least- I mean werewolves- was dusting stray strands of snow-white fur off of her black tank top and shorts. Wait- in December? How odd...Must be a werewolf thing. Her dark blond, curly hair was blown chaotically around her face, something only few could pull off. Her blue eyes were open wide in wonder at the size of the house. Lindsey clearly had been distracted last time she'd been here, but I'm not quite sure how anyone could miss that.

As soon as she'd stopped glancing around, she spoke, her voice soft with apology. "Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned, "I was just wondering if you three would mind me dropping by...It's just that I haven't had the chance to talk to other girls in...Oh,_ such_ a long time. And besides, my boys are off with yours, and I'd like to distract myself for a few hours...I've never been away from any of them for long periods of time. I've left John at home to watch...The house..." she paused, and an odd expression lit her face, "Wow, it smells _great_ in here." She said it so seriously, so matter-of-factly.

That did it. I exchanged a glance with Emmy, and then the four of us burst into laughter.

Lindsey stood there, dumbfounded.

I gasped, through uncontrollable bursts of giggling, "Werewolves...Are...Supposed...To think...Vampires_...Stink!"_ At this point, Alice was rolling on the floor, Bella restraining a smile, and Emmy and I were leaning on each other for support.

Lindsey looked stunned, like we should all be in straitjackets now- then spoke, inching toward the door like she would bolt outside if given the chance. "Um...If you really want me think you smell, then...Okay..." A slight smile crossed her lips.

Alice was already up on her feet, though I didn't notice the motion, and she moved to slam the door shut violently with her little finger. "No," she said slowly, grinning devilishly, and for a moment I wondered if she was about to drink her blood. She continued, truly frightening now, "This could be interesting...Well, my little werewolf friend," -here her lips twitched up into a half smile- "We're going to be holding you hostage for the night."

Lindsey didn't look scared or threatened, backed up against the door, like any sane person would- she just looked confused.

The four of us burst into laughter, and after a minute or two, Lindsey joined in.

**XXX**

**ALICE'S POV**

"Hold still, Lindz," I complained, trying to straighten her hair. She grunted, and stopped moving her head all over the place. It was a complete mess- she was obviously better off leaving it psychotic and curly, but it was freaking Bella out. It reminded her too much of Victoria, though the color was way off. She'd told me that when the two of us had ran downstairs to make popcorn for Emmy and Lindsey. Victoria was still a touchy subject with Bella, though it had happened such a long time ago. She claims that she'd still be having nightmares about her if she could sleep.

I'd insisted upon giving all the girls makeovers, of course. We hadn't had a sleepover in a long time, though most of us could never sleep anyway. Lindsey had given into our scheme with relatively excited consent. Naturally, as the guest, she was the first of my fashion victims tonight.

"Oh, I give up on your hair," I laughed, looking warily at the newly broken hairbrush. I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye. She did not look happy. Lindsey squealed in delight, making a curious noise like that of one of the goblins from the movie we'd just finished, and jumped to her feet, though a second later I'd pulled her back down.

She looked confused once again and then sighed in defeat as I held up the eyeshadow and said, "Makeup!"

Bella was anxious around Lindsey at first, though soon it wore off. She turned out to be a nice girl, and the four of us took to her soon enough. She shared the same taste in movies and music as Emmy and Cassie, so they warmed up to her the fastest.

She was nothing like Victoria. In truth, she was about as opposed to violence as Carlisle, and she was a real vegetarian- the kind that never touched meat. I'd laughed and told her she'd have to bring that up around Edward.

As I reached to move a stray lock of Lindsey's hair out of her eyes, my fingers brushed her skin, and I gasped in shock. "You...You're not...warm. You feel like one of us, not a werewolf. Bella, guys! Feel her forehead!"

As we all pressed our fingers to the skin that was meant to be warm and tan, and muscular, we all were mesmerized.

She laughed, "Ha, yes, I'm the weird one. Want me to tell you a bit about myself?"

We nodded eagerly, still confused.

"Well, I am not a descendant of the Quilete tribe," she nodded toward Bella's dumbfounded expression, "No, I don't know how that's possible, no one does. But I'm here, aren't I? Well, let's see. I was left inside the borders of the La Push territory. It was winter. They thought I was a stray animal, a wolf left out in the wilderness to die. Jacob Black was the one to find me. Though when he brought me back to his house, I shifted back into my human form."

She laughed here, "My, _that_ was embarrassing. Scared him half to death. Anyway, I was only about twelve years old. Twelve, and completely in control of myself."

She grinned, "Think of how jealous they were of me. Only thing is, I remember nothing about my past. Nothing. I don't know who my parents are, let alone what I am. And no, I don't think I'm a vampire, because, well...I don't need to drink blood. I'm completely content with human food. Anyway, though, my fur-"

She gestured to her hand, which was now a little white wolf's paw. "It's not supposed to be this color. No werewolf has ever been completely white. Ever. I'm abnormally small for a werewolf, too. I know you've seen how big they are," She gestured to Bella and I, "So there. I have no idea who, or what I am. I was raised in La Push like the rest of the werewolves. I may be small, but I'm just as fast, and just as strong as all of the others, if not more than they." She motioned with her hand, which was back to being a hand now. "And oh, yes, werewolves aren't able to shift one or two body parts at a time."

She grinned maliciously, now a snowy white wolf.

"And, I can talk."

The four of us laughed, then went on to stroke her fur. Her clothes were in a pile around her on the floor. She was still ice cold, which was odd. She lay down and stuck her tongue out at me playfully, "Try putting makeup on me now!"

**XXX**

After a while, we had all grown accustomed to Lindsey's strange smell, and her presence. I'd given up on my makeover scheme, thanks to her. Ah, well. I'll get her next time.

We were still watching movies, this time one about a man who lived in an opera house, and who would sing to this girl who regarded him as her 'angel of music.' It was filled with loads of singing. On any other day, it would've driven me insane, but I thoroughly enjoyed it this time.

These girls were enough to distract me from my recent irritation. I'd been watching the school, and the town where we lived. Only flickering images, just like with Victoria and the newborns. I'll talk to Jasper about it when he gets back, there's no need to worry Bella now.

"Hey, Alice," Lindsey asked, looking up over her white muzzle at me innocently, "What time is it?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh," I glanced, checking my cell phone, "Twelve-thirty."

Lindsey's bright blue canine eyes widened, and she took her clothes in her mouth and walked into the bathroom. A minute later she popped out again, fully dressed.

"Can I borrow someone's cell phone? I left mine at home, obviously. I need to call John so he doesn't worry about me. He's not in wolf form, so there's no way I can contact him without a phone." I tossed her mine, and it hit the floor. She mouthed, "Sorry," and picked it up.

She dialed a number, and when it picked up, she said, "Hello?"

The answering reply was frantic. She comforted the person on the other line, and the voice quieted. "Yes, John, I'll be over in the morning, soon as I get up." A pause. "No, hon, I'm fine. Don't wake him up." Another, longer pause. She looked over at me, questioningly. "Would it be alright if he stopped by with my things? It won't take long." I nodded, and she said, "Yes, okay. Hurry." She snapped the phone shut and handed it to me.

"Five minutes," Lindsey said.

**XXX**

It wasn't five minutes so much as one. Lindsey raced down the stairs, and we tailed along behind.

She opened the door to a humongous wolf with deep brown eyes, and long, black curly hair, ecstatic. He held a Hot Topic bag in his mouth, gingerly. He seemed to be smiling, utterly happy to see his friend.

Lindsey gave the wolf a great big hug, and whispered something in his ear. His head nodded, then moved to bring her into sort of an embrace. After a minute of this, she backed away a bit, and reached for the bag, which he dropped into her hand.

The two of them were clearly very close. Or maybe she was like that with all of her pack. Who knew.

As the wolf- I mean John- bounded away into the night, I noticed that white hairs were mixed in with the black. He wasn't as dark as Sam, anyway.

Lindsey closed the door and sighed, "Okay, what now?"


End file.
